


comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the beating</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacelitwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/gifts).



> I know this is oddly like that one part in Indiana Jones

"Stavo, wait!" The bruised boy stops abruptly causing Noah to almost barrel into him.  
"What do you want, Noah", he sighs out.  
"Uh, I just wanted to apologize. I mean Audrey said she was just going to ask what you were drawing, I had no idea she was going to pull that. I would have stopped her if I had known and- I'm just so sorry", Noah cuts himself off realizing he was babbling. Stavo just shrugs.  
"Not your fault. Kind of." Stavo starts to walk away.  
"Can I do anything to help?" The words just worm their way out.   
"Not unless you're a wizard who can magically erase the past hour."  
"Can't do that, but, uh, I have the next best thing."  
"Yeah, what would that be", Stavo quips at him.  
"An extensive collection of horror movies and an empty shop where nobody can bother us."  
~  
Ten minutes later, Stavo and Noah are sat on a couch with one of Noah's crappy slasher films playing. Neither one is paying attention. Noah is assessing the damage to Stavo and and Stavo is thinking about how cute Noah looks. "Didn't know you were the nurse type", Stavo chuckles.  
"Only for the best", Noah smiles, happy that Stavo isn't so miserable. They continue in silence, the only noise being the occasional scream from the movie.  
Stavo leans his head back, nodding off, only to have a pair of lips pressed to his forehead. He pops open his eyes and Noah springs back, nearly falling off the couch. "Um, uh, I- shit- uh I can explain", Noah stutters out.   
"Noah, it's fine. It actually felt kind of nice, kind of made the pain go away."  
"Oh. Well where else does it hurt?" Stavo points to his temple and Noah presses a light kiss to it. The injured boy decides to take a chance and points right next to his lip. Noah smiles and bends to kiss the spot. At the last second Stavo turns his head so Noah's lips touch to his in an innocent kiss. Stavo settles a hand on the small of Noah's back and lets the other cup Noah's face. Noah pulls back from the kiss. "Did I just kiss you", he asks. Stavo nods, tracing his finger over the side of Noah's face. "Like fully on the lips?"  
"Yes, you did. Right on the lips. Is that a problem for you", Stavo questions. Noah shakes his head.  
"You?"   
"Not at all", Stavo says, pulling Noah practically into his lap. "In fact, I think we should do it again."


End file.
